


Step by Step

by Aelig



Series: Comfortember 2020 [21]
Category: Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-197, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hugs, Miscommunication, Oliver Queen is a Good Parent, Roy Harper is a tiny bity angsty teen, Well - Freeform, a little bit, and doing their best, pre-teen, they're still trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: "Things were still weird between him and Oliver.Roy hadn't been his ward for long; only three months. It wasn't long enough for him to feel entirely comfortable, but it was long enough for him to start feeling at home. It was weird, this in-between."OR: Roy isn't sure how to act around Oliver. But it's okay, they will find a way to make it work.
Relationships: Roy Harper & Oliver Queen
Series: Comfortember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996051
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Step by Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I hope you're all okay!!
> 
> So this was written for day 21, Hugs! :D I'm very late but hey, at least it's here :D
> 
> Thanks to [Dottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi) for being my beta!! You're awesome :heart:

Things were still weird between him and Oliver.

Roy hadn't been his ward for long; only three months. It wasn't long enough for him to feel entirely comfortable, but it was long enough for him to start feeling at _home_. It was weird, this in-between.

It was even more weird because he hadn't had that much contact with Oliver during these three months. They had trained together a few times, but Oliver had been very adamant that Roy needed to go to school and do normal teenage stuff.

(Oliver had apparently no idea what teenagers were supposed to do since he talked about exchanging pokemon cards or go build tree houses. What the hell, Oliver.)

They didn't spend that much time together, but it wasn't too bad in Roy's opinion. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Oliver – sure, he was nice to him, and he offered him a house, and clothes, and food; but Roy didn't want to get attached to him.

(He already lost two dads. He didn't want to risk losing a third one – so Oliver would never be his dad. He wasn't going to allow it. Simple, right?)

Not spending time with Oliver helped him, then.

But Roy felt lonely, sometimes. He hadn't met any of the other kid heroes yet – he wasn't even one of them for now – and without Oliver around, the house was just... big. Cold. Silent.

But it was okay. Roy wanted that.

.

.

.

“Oliver?” called Roy from the living room, unsure of where Oliver was. In the kitchen, he could hear dishes clashing against each other, and smelt spices.

“Yes?” answered the man, and like Roy thought, his voice carried from the direction of the kitchen.

“I need to make you sign something,” he said while entering.

Oliver was leaning over the pan, looking at the food he was cooking. He made a vague gesture with his hand. Roy had absolutely no idea what it was supposed to mean.

“It's my report card,” he said, just in case. “From school.”

His teacher had been insistent than his current guardian was supposed to sign it – it was supposed to confirm they had seen it. It was at this moment that Roy realized that he had no idea what Oliver would think of it – he never told him if having good grades was mandatory to stay or anything else.

Roy wasn't _afraid_ , per se – he was... worried. That was all.

He just... had no idea how Oliver was going to react. It would worry anyone else.

… What would happen to him if Oliver kicked him out?

He wouldn't do that, right?

Oliver was more responsible than kicking a thirteen-year-old out and on the streets. Roy was pretty sure of it.

… He hoped.

“Kid?”

Oliver's voice got Roy out of his internal turmoil; he raised his head toward the man, who looked at him worriedly.

“Yeah. Uh, my report card. Here.” He held out the paper to Oliver to take – he did just that, looking it over.

Roy tried not to stress at the silence and instead glanced at what was supposed to be their food for dinner. (Even if they never spend that much time together, Oliver insisted on meals being taken together. Roy didn't mind, but it was awkward more often than not.)

He heard Oliver rummaging around behind him. He didn't turn to look at what he was doing.

“Here, kid,” said the man, and Roy felt obliged to turn, this time. He took the paper, looking at his feet, waiting for – he didn't know what.

The thing was, he wasn't _that_ good in school. He was – maybe a little above average, but still far from the best. And _he didn't know what Oliver wanted from him_.

“You did well, Roy,” said Oliver, with a soft tone, and Roy finally looked at him.

He didn't manage to hide his surprise as much as he had wanted to. “Really?”

“Yes, of course. It's a good school card. Congratulations.” Oliver almost looked... proud.

Roy felt himself blush. “Um, thanks?”

“You're welcome.” Oliver patted his shoulder, and – that was it. He just went back to cooking, humming behind his beard – or whatever the real name of the thing on his face was.

Roy blinked. “That's... all?”

“Hm? Oh, if you could dress the table, that would be nice,” said Oliver, distracted now that his focus wasn't on Roy anymore.

“I mean,” started Roy, unable to keep his words in his mouth. “You're not mad?”

The man stopped what he was doing, placing the spatula he had in hand on the counter. “Why would I be mad, Roy?”

“I... don't have the best grades?”

Oliver turned back toward him, incomprehension passing through his face. “Roy, I would like you to get good grades, of course I would, but I'd never demand them from you. School is not everything, and your grades are already good enough. As long as you turn your homework in on time and don't cause troubles, it's all fine by me.”

“Oh,” breathed Roy, and he felt an unknown tension melt off of his shoulders.

“Roy, did you think I wanted... more, from you?” Oliver sounded concerned, too – maybe a little worried, even.

He shrugged. “I mean, we never talked about that, so... It's more like I didn't know?”

“Oh, Roy.” In no time Oliver was in front of him, placing his hands on his shoulders. “I'm sorry I wasn't clear enough. I should have...” He sighed. “I'm... very new to this.” He gestured to the both of them. “I'm not sure how I'm supposed to act. I asked for help to a friend, but... Well, every kid is different, so I'm not sure all of his advice would work with you. But,” he added with a smile. “I have to admit I'm reading the parenting books he suggested to me.”

Roy snorted. “Really? I wouldn't have guessed.”

Oliver smiled a little, before sighing yet again. “I'm sorry. I'm not... that good at that. But I like having you around, Roy. And I would never ask you for anything other than being yourself, alright?”

And now – well, Roy smiled. “You're not _that_ bad.”

“Thanks, kid.” Oliver smiled, too. He truly looked proud. He hesitated a few seconds – Roy could see it in his eyes – before he opened his arms to him, like an offering.

He hadn't had a hug in _so long_.

Roy didn't hesitate before hugging Oliver – it was weird at first, but they both relaxed quickly and Roy could feel himself melt into the embrace. It was nice, and safe – Oliver smelt like the spices he put on the food and the aftershave he used. He was strong, stronger than Roy would have thought, but he was careful of the way he was holding him.

Roy hid his head in Oliver's neck, closing his eyes and deciding to just enjoy the moment while it lasted.

He liked it, though. The hug, Oliver's presence, the familiarity he could felt building between them. It felt – right.

Roy hadn't wanted to get attached, but maybe – maybe it was already too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> It's a good dad Ollie only zone, be warned. Anyway I love the idea of baby angsty Roy and his very-new-dad Ollie who don't know what to do.
> 
> Take care, a lot of love for you!! :heart:


End file.
